last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GoCart5561/Ask the Dev Team column. Part 6. (9/13)
Since I don't have the ability to update the page easily with this information, I'll just post it on my blog wall until the Latest News page gets updated Hello, survivors! Wednesday has come so it’s time for our column “Ask the Dev Team”! It's a part number 6 today :) It was a bit harder to choose the questions this time because comments were full of suggestions, not questions. We don't add them because the answers will be something like "we'll see, we'll think about it and etc." And we clearly understand that it's not the answers you'd like to get. We would also remind you that we take questions and suggestion from different social networks - Facebook, Twitter, Discord, and Reddit. Feel free to leave yours in the comments to the post and support the ones you like. Let's get started! 1. Will female characters have any physical disadvantages due to realism? If by chance yes, to balance the female character could be faster and agile! Female characters will get drunk faster :) 2. Do you bring us the realistic seasons? Summer, Winter, Spring and include climate change like rainfall or snowy.. Do you make this future game to the best? Yes, we are planning to add seasons to the game and as you could have noticed, we are currently working on Winter. In general, we are going to create conditions common for particular seasons and they will influence your surviving, of course. 3. Give us the option to recycle walls. you won’t let us move walls or floors. At least 20% of the materials used would be great. Recycling is not in our plans and we are not sure it’s needed. Actually, if you’ve already built a base and want to make it bigger - why not just to add additional rooms and corridors around it? A popular strategy to make it safer :) 4. Can we get a ‘drop all’ button alongside the ‘take all’ button? I have to click way too much to drop all my items in chests. It’s definitely not a task of prime importance but we’ll think about it. 5. Will we be able to use our furnace as a pizza oven in the future? Nope :) But we’ll think up a cooler way to cook. 6. Can you add quests in game like kill 3 deer, get 3x water, farm 40 carrots seeds, get weapon and etc? As we previously said we don’t want such things. As you add quests and stuff - the game becomes linear. Mobile games could do much better than just “build a farm > collect rewards > build a lumber yard > collect rewards > send troops… etc. etc.”. We know, that a quest system could add a lot to the game. And it will be much easier to develop such game because we will always know what players are doing atm, but… It will lose freedom. 7. The bigger the animal should get more meat, it is okay for the wolves to give one meat but the deer should give 2 or 3, what do you think? From a logical point of view, you are right. Regarding the game experience - don’t think that it will influence a lot. 8. I have question for control like example I want to use gamepads to play ldoe easily like asphalt racing games, can you add a setting to use in gamepads or joystick because my hand is always wet while playing. We want to add such feature but there are many more urgent tasks to complete and it will take a lot of time to develop so we wouldn’t advise to wait for it in the nearest future. 9. Multiple devices using one account? Sure! 10. Can rare vehicle part drop in red zone? Vehicle parts can drop even in yellow zones. You can also find them in some boxes or steal from other players. Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/LastDayonEarthGame/comments/6zvh2p/ask_the_dev_team_column_part_6/ Category:Blog posts